


Just me, myself, and I

by JustALilSnail



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Mild Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-The Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALilSnail/pseuds/JustALilSnail
Summary: It is a well-established fact that Travis is the brainstormer and Connor is the fulfiller. Travis makes the plan and Connor carries it through. Travis is creatively gifted and Connor is mechanically gifted. Travis is the one with the big idea and Connor smooths out the finer details.Connor always thought it would be that way.Life is a lot different without his brother around.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Just me, myself, and I

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet because I am stuck and tired of the WIP I promised myself I would complete first before updating/starting any others :D
> 
> Also title came from the song: “My R” aka わたしのアール. I listen to the English cover by Hikaru Station. It was a great, catchy song until I really paid attention to the lyrics and now it’s a great, catchy, sad song.

It is a well-established fact (well, well-established to him) that Travis is the brainstormer and Connor is the fulfiller. Travis makes the plan and Connor carries it through. Travis is creatively gifted and Connor is mechanically gifted. 

No matter how crazy, how bizarre, how _out_ there Travis’s plans become, Connor 100% will make it happen. 

A screaming plant? Sure. He’ll just mess around with Hecate Cabin’s belongings. A talking pillow? Nothing a trip to the Hecate cabin can’t create. A table that sings Disney songs whenever Thalia enters the pavilion because she called their dad ‘a mess-up of a father’ even though that is 100% true but Travis doesn’t take kindly to stabs at their deadbeat dad? No problem whatsoever. He’ll just mess with Hecate's Cabin once more plus a little bit of Thalia's DNA and it should be easy peasy. He has a very fraught relationship with Lou Ellen and her siblings as one can imagine, but that’s not the point. 

The point is Travis is the one with the big idea and Connor smooths out the finer details. 

This is how it’s always been. And…well, how he always imagined it will be. 


End file.
